Gai's final plan to defeat Kakashi
by Demonardvark
Summary: The rivalry between Gai and Kakashi boils over. Gai becomes determined to find any way to defeat Kakashi. However, dark forces are gathering to take advantage of Gai's rage. Will Gai come to his senses before the darkness takes over?
1. Konoha

**Gai's Final Plan to Defeat Kakashi **

**(I don't own the rights to Naruto)**

**Chapter One**

The dojo reeked of sweat and dirty gym socks. Gai was frantically beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. Taped to the bag was a fairly poor drawing of Kakashi.

"Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine…" Gai counted in between furious blows. As he reared back for his ten thousandth hit, his foot slipped on the small ocean of sweat that has accumulated at his feet.

"Waaaaaaaa" he yelled as he fell forward. As instinct demands he reached out to try and grab something and managed to yank the punching bag off its chain. It flew to the ground and smashed Gai in the head. As he fell over he saw the crude drawing of Kakashi sticking out its tongue at him.

"Grrr. I WAS SO CLOSE." Gai screamed as he stared at the record board on the wall.

The board read "Konoha Dojo Records:" As he scanned the list of countless records his eyes finally fell upon the one he was trying to beat.

"Consecutive punching bag attacks – Hatake Kakashi – Ten Thousand- wow he really did that many?" The words were inscribed in gold and stood as a constant taunt to Gai.

Giving up on this dream Gai left the dojo and began walking down the street. He ran into Rock Lee who had just finished a four hundred mile brisk jog around Konoha.

"GAI SENSEI, HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FINE DAY SIR?" Lee blurted out happily as he stood at attention

A dark cloud loomed above Gai and rained heavily upon him.

"Sensei" Lee inquired inquisitively. "What is wrong?"

"I CANNOT DEFEAT KAKASHI" roared Gai. The cloud over his head disappeared as a giant inferno of rage erupted from Gai. The local children ran up and began toasting marshmallows on him.

"What have you tried to beat him in sensei?" Lee replied curiously.

"What haven't I tried?" Gai answered angrily. "I tried to beat him in sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, running, boxing, soccer, tennis, basketball, baseball, curling, fencing, dodge ball, yoga, pole vaulting, coloring, balancing spoons on your nose, baking muffins, eating muffins, having intelligent conversations with muffins, balancing muffins on your nose, horse racing, horse taming, taming horse racers, rap battles, free style kayaking, skate boarding, darts, moose slapping, panty raids, alligator cuddling, taking chips for Choji, sneaking into R rated movies, staying up late, drinking milk, drinking prune juice, chicken farming, bear stealing, cow flipping, penguin juggling…….." Gai trailed off into an endless list of events.

Lee's eyes spun from the number of events and the confusion. He felt dizzy and a little ill. Before he could stop himself Lee threw up in front of Gai.

"LEE" Gai screamed angrily, being interrupted from his endless rant.

"I am sorry Gai sensei, I was overcome by your valor" Lee replied sickly

"NO LEE" Gai replied angrily. "Kakashi already beat me in vomit darts".

"Vomit Dar……" Lee couldn't grasp the concept. "Sensei, why not just try and beat Kakashi Sensei at a board game?"

"I have Lee, I have" Gai replied with a grim look on his face as he thought back to that day.

_-Three years earlier:_

"_KAKASHI I CHALLENGE YOU" Gai roared._

"_What to this time?" Kakashi replied without interest._

"_You have beaten me in everything Kakashi except this". A sparkle appeared in Gai's eye. "CONNECT FOUR"._

"_You're joking right?" Kakashi said raising one eyebrow. "The game of little disks and you try to get four in a row, horizontally, vertically, or diagonally?"_

"_HAHAHAHA that is right Kakashi are you afraid?" Gai replied arrogantly. "Best of three wins"_

"_Very well" Kakashi muttered._

_They set up the game and began to play. Gai quickly placed his pieces and paid little attention to strategy. Kakashi was not interested in the least and soon his laziness had effect._

"_BWAHAHAHA KAKASHI, THAT'S ONE GAME FOR ME" Gai boasted arrogantly. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME LIKE THIS KAKASHI"_

"_Perhaps you are right Gai." Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector. "SHARINGAN" Kakashi's sharingan eye was now staring at Gai._

"_I will not lose" Gai whimpered in a defying manner but, the fear in his voice was evident._

_Kakashi moved with such speed Gai could barely keep up. Before he knew it Gai had already lost four separate games. Within minutes the total number of games Kakashi won was in the double digits._

"_Looks like I win" Kakashi muttered with a tone of indifference._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gai screamed._

_-Return to present:_

"NOOOOOOOO" Gai screamed as he relived his nightmare.

"Gai Sensei, there must be some way to defeat Kakashi Sensei. Something you can beat him at." Lee said sympathetically.

"There is Lee and I intend to find it. I am leaving Konoha in search of something I can defeat Kakashi at."

"BU, BUT SENSEI" Before he could object Gai was gone. Lee looked up at the sky and prayed for his sensei's mission to be a success.

Gai ran about the forest surrounding Konoha. He was desperate to find something somewhere to be able to beat Kakashi. He didn't care what it was. He would take any challenge, any risk, he had to come out on top.

He jumped nimbly from tree to tree. His mind raced with different ideas but none of them were good enough.

"I WILL FIND SOMETHING TO BEAT YOU AT KAKASHI. I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT MARK MY WORD I WILL DEFEAT YOU" Gai screamed at the heavens.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" a mysterious cackle came from a bush as Gai jumped over it. He was too lost in rage to notice the sound.

A pale white figure slithered out from behind the push. He leaned against a tree and his long tongue was holding a lollipop shaped like Kabuto and licking it at the same time. Disgusting slurping noises could be heard which only seemed to bring him pleasure.

"Hahahahaha, it would seem the stupid beast of Konoha is desperate to beat Kakashi" Orochimaru muttered to himself. "I believe I will help him in his quest"

"Lord Orochimaru you cannot be serious" Kabuto appeared and objected to what he heard.

"Why not help out the dumb animal my dear Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned sinisterly while still licking on the Kabuto effigy lollipop.

"LORD OROCHIMARU, if we help anyone in Konoha….." Kabuto stopped for a moment baffled. "Is that lollipop shaped like………"

Before he could finish his sentence, Orochimaru brought the lollipop to his mouth and bit off its head. Kabuto shuttered.

"Do not forget your place Kabuto" Orochimaru hissed angrily

"Yes sir, right at the foot of your bed like a good puppy". Kabuto replied cautiously.

"As far as the stupid beast goes, I know just what to do for him" Orochimaru replied deviously.

"WAIT LORD OROCHIMARU, YOU AREN'T GOING TO GIVE HIM THOSE ARE YOU?" Kabuto yelled in fear.

"Yes Kabuto, we are going to use those" Orochimaru began to cackle insanely "AND WHAT A SHOW IT WILL BE".

Orochimaru slowly disappeared into the shadows. His laughing could be heard echoing throughout the forest.

"May God help us" Kabuto whispered to himself. He then looked into the direction Gai was headed. "For once I pity someone, you have no idea what you are about to face, foolish beast of Konoha". Kabuto then disappeared into the shadows, following Orochimaru.

**Chapter one end**

**1 0f 5 complete**

**-Demonardvark- **


	2. Tanzaku Town

**Gai's Final Plan to Defeat Kakashi **

**(I don't own the rights to Naruto)**

**Chapter Two**

Gai dashed frantically from tree to tree. He could not see straight in his frustration. He had to find a way to beat Kakashi.

***BAM***

Gai smashed head first into a giant billboard. He was dazed on the ground for a few minutes. He opened his eyes and slowly the billboard came into focus.

"Welcome to Tanzaku Town, come gamble away your life savings" The sign read.

"Tanzaku Town" Gai mumbled to himself. "With all the casinos and games of chance in that town, there has to be something I can beat Kakashi in".

He jumped up quickly and ran into town. As he did the trees around him began to rustle.

"Tanzaku Town….. How nostalgic" Orochimaru hissed. "I believe it is almost time to bestow upon you my gift, dumb beast of Konoha".

Gai stood in the main district of Tanzaku town. All around him were lights and booths set up. Each one had either food or a game of chance. He knew for a fact that somewhere here was something he could beat Kakashi in.

"YOU THERE, MAN IN TIGHT GREEN PANTS, YOU WANT PLAY GAME?" a strange man sitting at a booth called to Gai.

"I am sorry sir, are you referring to me?" Gai asked politely.

"NO, I SPEAK TO OTHER MAN WITH OVERLY TIGHT GREEN PANTS; OF COURSE I SPEAK TO YOU, COME PLAY GAME, GAME FUN." The man screamed at Gai.

"Might as well" Gai thought. He would have to look into each booth, one by one, to find something good enough to stump Kakashi. "Very well strange man, what is this game of yours?"

"GAME EASY PLAY, SIT DOWN NOW"

Gai sat down in front of the booth. There were many strange bottles sitting around. They were all unlabeled and each had strange colored liquid in them.

"THIS HOW PLAYS GAME, THERE ARE 10 BOTTLES, 6 BOTTLES HAVE LAXATIVE, 4 BOTTLES HAVE JUICE, YOU PICK BOTTLE, YOU DRINK BOTTLE, YOU NO GET LAXATIVE, YOU WIN, YOU DO GET LAXATIVE, YOU LOOSE……. BAD." The strange man grinned.

Gai thought about it. This game could work out. There would be no way with his Sharingan eye that Kakashi could figure out which bottle had the laxative. With this being the case, how would Gai be able to know? He decided that since his physique was so much better than Kakashi's he would be strong enough to handle any laxative.

"ALRIGHT, LET MY FIREY PASSION LEAD ME TO THE RIGHT BOTTLE" Gai yelled boisterously. He grabbed a random bottle and downed the liquid inside. He slammed the bottle down and smiled. "HAHAHA, KAKASHI WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT ME IN THIS"

"Sorry tight pants" the strange man grinned. "You lose, you lose bad. I'd get to doctor if I you".

"Why should I see a doctor I feel ……" before Gai could finish his sentence his stomach roared like a thousand lions.

"BATHROOOOOOOM" Gai wailed as he plowed through half of Tanzaku Town. He was running desperately and didn't notice the building in front of him.

***BAM***

Gai went bursting through the side of the building. Little did he know that he had just smashed his way into....

"Waaaaaaaaaaa" a number of female shrieks could be heard. "PERVERT IN THE BATH HOUSE"

Gai looked up to see countless semi nude angry women staring at him. He couldn't stop to apologize for soon a building of a different kind was going to break. He tried to run off and burst through another wall.

"What in the world? Why is this man breaking into the Men's bath house for?" a number of angry male voices could be heard.

"HE IS A PERVERT GET HIM" the women chasing after Gai screamed.

"He peeked at our women?" the men of Tanzaku Town were in a rage and began pursuit of Gai.

"I'M SORRY, I HAVE A DAM BREAKING" Gai wailed as he ran about Tanzaku Town. As he ran desperately trying to find a bathroom, halve of Tanzaku Town chased after him in rage. Finally, Gai saw a sign that had to be sent from heaven.

"Tanzaku Town public restroom" the sign read.

"PARADISE AT LAST" Gai bellowed happily. He ran up and pulled on the handle to the restroom but, it did not budge. He pulled with all his might but, no movement whatsoever. To his dismay he looked up and read 'Insert five dollars to use restrooms".

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Gai roared. He reached all around his jumpsuit and realized a critical problem, he did not have any pockets. As his panic reached a pinnacle the large mob of Tanzaku Town caught up to him.

"There is the pervert, let's show him what we do to perverts in Tanzaku Town" the mob roared in semi- unison. As they took a step towards him they were all brought to their knees by a deafening roar. As they covered their ears, Gai hunched over in pain.

"THERE IS NO MORE TIME. I MUST DO THIS" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs. "THE SIXTH GATE, THE GATE OF JOY, OPPPPPENNNNNNNN" Gai's body turned dark red and powerful chakra was being released from all over his body. He grabbed onto the handle of the bathroom and ripped it clear off its hinges. He ran inside and…..

Authors note: Content has been removed due to no one really wanting to know these details, you may continue enjoying this story. That is all.

The mob quickly dissipated. As the people of Tanzaku Town returned to their lives, the strange man whose game caused this trauma giggled. "Wow, he really lose bad. I LOVE MY JOB"

Gai began to walk about town again, resuming his task of trying to find a way to beat Kakashi. Each way he turned he was greeted with only dirty looks. A few booths closed as soon as he walked by.

"Rough town" Gai thought to himself. "I need some air".

He walked around town trying to find his way out but got horribly lost.

"Someone has to be able to give me directions" Gai thought to himself.

He stumbled upon a small stand next to a path selling drinks and tickets of some sort.

"Excuse me, how do I get out of town? I need to get some air" Gai asked the man running the stand.

"Air is it you want, eh stranger?" the man asked. "Why not visit the ruins of Tanzaku Castle? It has the highest elevation in Tanzaku Town, plenty of air there".

"Tanzaku Castle… That does sound nice. How do I get there?" Gai asked.

Without saying a word the man pointed to the path beside him and Gai took off down it. The man pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. The light reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes.

"He is on his way Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto whispered.

Gai walked about the ruins of Tanzaku Castle. The rubble was piled high and the remnants of a vicious battle could be seen.

"How could someone do this?" he asked quietly to himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA, perhaps I could tell you?" Gai heard hissing from behind him. His eyes widened and as he turned he punched as hard as he could. Orochimaru nimbly dodged the attack and slithered back a few feet.

"Now now, that isn't nice to do when someone is trying to talk to you" Orochimaru sneered.

"I have nothing to say to you Orochimaru . I will defeat you before you can advance on Konoha. THE SEVENTH GATE……."

"Kakashi wouldn't have to push himself so hard to fight me" Orochimaru said with an evil grin.

"WHAT" Gai roared.

"You heard me, if he was unable to stop me from taking Sasuke, what hope does his dumb little lackey have?" Orochimaru taunted.

"I AM STRONGER THAN KAKASHI" Gai boasted loudly.

"Then why can't you beat him?" Orochimaru questioned. As he did Gai's posture slumped and his face now wore a grim expression. "Kakashi is perhaps the strongest Jounin in the leaf village. It is not unnatural to feel inadequate next to him. However, I can help you. I can give you a way to beat Kakashi.

"You can?" Gai's voice quivered and he looked up at Orochimaru. "I will do anything to beat Kakashi".

"Good, then use this" Orochimaru presented Gai with a box. Gai opened the box and his face lit up with excitement. The box contained……..

**Chapter two end**

**2 0f 5 complete**

**-Demonardvark- **


	3. The Decision

**Gai's Final Plan to Defeat Kakashi **

**(I don't own the rights to Naruto)**

**Chapter Three**

"With these I could beat Kakashi" Gai trembled.

"No you dumb animal" Orochimaru replied. Gai looked up confused. "With these, you will be able to destroy Kakashi. Nothing will be left and everyone will know you are the best."

Gai's mind raced with thoughts of his victory. A huge smile came across as tears ran down his face. He held the box tightly and threw it at Orochimaru.

"I DON'T WANT THESE" Gai screamed. Orochimaru caught the box with his tongue and laid it at Gai's feet.

"Oh don't you? The look on your eyes seemed to say otherwise" Orochimaru quipped.

"Anything you are offering cannot be good. You are the ultimate evil." Gai screamed.

"Am I? Strange. You are the one who just destroyed halve of Tanzaku Town. I merely destroyed this old castle and even then, Tsunade attacked me first."

Gai looked towards Tanzaku Town and could see the damage he had caused.

"Look carefully" Orochimaru whispered in Gai's ear. Orochimaru licked the end of Gai's ear. "In your rage to defeat Kakashi you did this. Is that not evil?"

Gai could not answer. He stood completely still and his mind was blank.

"It is all Kakashi's fault. He cheated to beat you all those times. If not for the sharingan, the challenges would have had different outcomes. You know it is true" Orochimaru cooed into Gai's ear.

"You are right. The sharingan is the only reason he can defeat me. It is not the challenge it is that eye. I need an advantage." Gai muttered angrily. As he did Orochimaru picked up the box and placed it in Gai's hands.

"These will even the score" Orochimaru whispered. "So tell me, how do you feel Gai?"

"Disturbed" Gai muttered.

"Why is that?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Your tongue is in my pants" Gai replied slowly. Orochimaru pulled his tongue back in his mouth.

"My mistake, I will leave these with you and if you want to learn how to use them, find me." Orochimaru slowly disappeared. Gai stood there with the box, not moving.

Kabuto retreated to the closest hide out. As he entered he saw Orochimaru lounging enjoying a lollipop. Kabuto hid in the shadows watching Orochimaru lick away at the lollipop. It was shaped like Kabuto again. He sat there and started to fantasize. As soon as his eyes closed a shuriken flew by his head.

"It is rude to spy on people" Orochimaru muttered. He then bit off the pelvic region of the lollipop and threw the rest to the ground.

"Lord Orochimaru, did he take the bait?" Kabuto asked.

"Not yet, but I left him with the package." Orochimaru

"WHAT?" Kabuto screamed "You left something that important in the hands of that dumb…."

Before he could finish his sentence Orochimaru had his tongue tied around Kabuto's neck. Kabuto gasped desperately for air and at the same time was rather enjoying his situation.

"The seeds of doubt have been placed in him. He will come to our side. Gai will use them" Orochimaru screamed at Kabuto

"Whyyyyyyy" Kabuto barely managed to speak. Orochimaru threw Kabuto across the room.

"I hate to repeat myself" Orochimaru hissed.

"No Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto frantically yelled "Why are we helping Konoha?"

"We aren't" Orochimaru smiled. "Konoha is helping us" he noticed the confused look on Kabuto's face and continued. "Sasuke was a failure. He is too weak and his mind is too unstable. He will not make a suitable host for me. Itachi was far too strong. However, there is still one ninja from Konoha with the Sharingan".

"KAKASHI" Kabuto replied.

"Exactly my dear Kabuto" Orochimaru smiled "The dumb beast will not kill Kakashi but, will destroy his mind. He will be left a hollow shell unable to fight back. When that happens I will take over his body AND FINALLY POSSESS THE SHARINGAN" Orochimaru began to cackle hysterically. His laughter echoed throughout the cavernous base. Kabuto grinned at his master's brilliant plan.

Gai stood at the ruins of Tanzaku Castle pondering his situation.

"Orochimaru is right. I can defeat Kakashi with these but, should I? Gai wondered. He looked down at the carnage left over from his antics. It was all because of his rage this happened. He slowly began to calm down.

"GAI SENSEI" Lee appeared behind Gai. "I have been searching all over for you"

"Why?" Gai asked over his shoulder.

"You are my sensei Gai. You are my hero. I chased after you to try and calm you down." Gai smiled

"Perhaps I should calm down" Gai said calmly.

"YES GAI SENSEI. Who cares if Kakashi Sensei can beat you at everything" Lee said happily.

"KAKASHI" Gai screamed. His rage took over completely. He shook violently unable to control his anger. "I am going to do it".

"Do what Gai Sensei?" Lee asked. "OH NO GAI SENSEI, please not the vomit darts again"

"Not this time Lee." Gai turned around and slammed his fist into Lee's solar plexus. Lee hunched over in pain and started to lose consciousness.

"Sensei…. Why?" Lee managed to sputter

"For your own good" Gai whispered

He lowered Lee's body to the ground. He removed the contents of the box and utilized the box as a pillow for Lee. He looked in the direction of Konoha and then turned to the direction Orochimaru had headed.

"Forgive me Konoha, Forgive me Lee" Gai said with tears in his eyes. He then took off running towards Orochimaru.

"Gai Sensei" Lee managed to whisper.

Gai found his way into the base Orochimaru was using. He found Orochimaru licking a Sasuke lollipop and using Kabuto as a chair. Orochimaru grinned.

"Teach me" Gai said

"Teach you what?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Teach me Master Orochimaru" Gai said bowing.

"HAHAHAHAHA GOOD" Orochimaru giggled.

Kakashi stumbled upon Lee's body.

"What has happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Gai Sensei" Lee muttered.

"Gai did this?" Kakashi couldn't understand what was happening.

"Stop him Kakashi Sensei" Lee sputtered out before he lost consciousness. Kakashi looked down and saw Lee pointing north.

"You've done plenty for my Lee, rest now." Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked north as the wind blew.

"Gai, what are you doing?"

**Chapter three end**

**3 0f 5 complete**

**-Demonardvark- **


	4. Kakashi vs Gai

**Gai's Final Plan to Defeat Kakashi **

**(I don't own the rights to Naruto)**

**Chapter Four**

Kakashi dashed as fast as he could. With his sharingan active he searched for any trace of Gai. As he ran something caught his attention. It was a large cavern hidden behind thick ivy. Outside the cavern was a sign that read "Secret Lair of Orochimaru, keep out".

"You have got to be kidding me" Kakashi said to himself.

Suddenly a skin curdling scream could be heard erupting from the cavern. Kakashi vaguely recognized the voice but it made no sense to him. Why would he be screaming?

"This does not bode well" Kakashi whispered to himself. "SUMMONING JUTSU" Kakashi slammed his hand on the ground and Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke.

"S'up Kakashi" Pakkun asked raising one of his paws in the air.

"Gai is somewhere in that cave. I have to go find him. If I don't come back out in an hour or so go to Konoha and get reinforcements" Kakashi said grimly.

"Wait you are spending an hour with Gai in this remote cave?" Pakkun asked raising one eyebrow. "I mean I knew there was some tension but"

Kakashi walked away without responding to Pakkun.

"Alright alright, one hour, I'll get help" Pakkun yelled at Kakashi. "One hour what should I do to pass the time."

"Tee Hee now I'll splash you" Pakkun heard nearby. Three young women were splashing about in a nearby stream and playing around.

"That will work" Pakkun said as he slowly walked over with the saddest puppy face he could manage.

"Awww a sad puppy" One of the women said. She picked up Pakkun and cuddled him close to her. He grinned deviously.

Kakashi walked cautiously through the cave. It was dark and only the dripping of water could be heard. Suddenly he tripped and fell over. He landed with a thud and heard a moan. He turned to see Kabuto lying on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Kabuto" Kakashi said challengingly.

"Kakashi" Kabuto sputtered as blood flew from his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi muttered.

"That animal happened to me"

"Do you mean Gai?"

"Yes, he has become a demon"

"What do you mean Kabuto? Answer me!"

Kabuto laughed. "Orochimaru has taught Gai how to use them. Gai has become far too powerful. I doubt soon Orochimaru will be able to control him. This power is too much."

"Tell me what Orochimaru has done to Gai!" Kakashi demanded.

Kabuto thought back to his battle and began to scream and tremble. "It is far too evil to speak of. It is sickening what he has become. If you value your life you will flee Kakashi" Kabuto managed to sputter and then he fell unconscious again.

Kakashi moved farther into the cavern and entered a room with torches all around. There was a giant snake statue in the middle where Orochimaru sat with an evil grin.

"Orochimaru, return Gai at once" Kakashi commanded.

"Return, what do you mean Kakashi?" Orochimaru giggled.

"You have brain washed him or have taken control of him somehow" Kakashi responded.

"You mean like Sasuke?" Orochimaru questioned. Kakashi's posture changed a bit. "Gai came to me of his own volition. All I did was give him exactly what he wanted. However, if you wish I will return him to you." Orochimaru hissed.

"What?" Kakashi screamed

"KONOHA GIANT HURRICAINE" Gai screamed as he attacked Kakashi from behind.

Kakashi turned and tried to dodge but, caught Gai's attack right under his jaw. Kakashi flew across the room but managed to land on his feet.

"What is wrong with you Gai? What are you doing?" Kakashi screamed.

"Defeating you" Gai bellowed as he dove at Kakashi. He punched with his left hand but Kakashi dodged. The wall behind Kakashi crumbled as Gai's attack nailed it. Gai turned to attack Kakashi but he could not un-stick himself. His fist was caught in the wall.

"So this is how it is then" Kakashi asked as Gai struggled about like a trapped animal.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU KAKASHI. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES I WILL" Gai roared.

"I see." Kakashi said grimly. "Then you are now my enemy. Forgive me old friend but, you have fallen" Kakashi pointed his arm at the ground. "LIGHTING BLADE" Kakashi's hand erupted with concentrated lighting chakra. He dashed with speed at Gai, his hand stretched out.

"I guess you lose again" Orochimaru taunted.

"NEVER" Gai wailed. He used his right arm and smashed his fist on his left hand. The bones shattered and he was able to free his arm from the wall. He dashed backwards trying to evade Kakashi's lighting blade. He was too slow though. Gai's shoulder was pierced and he fell to the ground.

"Forgive me Gai but this is over" Kakashi muttered. He looked behind himself at Gai. Gai could see the Mangenkyou Sharingan in Kakashi's eye. His rage took over for the last time.

"You are right Kakashi this is over. FOR YOU" Gai screamed. "It is time to unveil the ultimate weapon given to me by Orochimaru."

"What?" Kakashi questioned.

Gai gripped onto his tight green body suit and ripped it apart. He stood there in black, lacey, women's lingerie. He had a tight frilly bra on and a skin tight thong. He stood proudly in a pair of high heels that sparkled in the light of the torches.

"OH GOD, MY EYESSSS" Kakashi wailed as he fell to his knees. He tried to focus but he couldn't see anything. He felt warm liquid in his hands and realized his eyes were bleeding profusely. He couldn't move a muscle. The pain was too bad.

"Now it is over Kakashi" Gai boasted. "With your sharingan activated the image has been burned into your mind. The fact that you went so far as to use Mangenkyou has doomed you farther. Behold my power" Gai screamed as he spread his arms proudly, the light of the torches shimmering off his lingerie.

"Kabuto was right, it's too disgusting" Kakashi muttered.

"THE SIXTH GATE, THE GATE OF LIFE OPENNNNNNN" Gai screamed. His semi-naked body turned red and erupted insane amounts of chakra. He attacked Kakashi violently. Kakashi was completely unable to defend himself. Each bone shattering attack hit. "PRIMARY LOTUS" Gai drilled Kakashi into the ground with a spinning pile driver. Kakashi's limp body fell over.

"I…I did it" Gai said gasping for air. "I FINALLY BEAT KAKASHI".

He felt a burst of wind and saw Orochimaru slither into Kakashi's body.

"What?" Gai exclaimed.

Kakashi's body slowly rose. His back facing Gai, Kakashi slowly turned around.

"You sure did. Congratulations Gai" Kakashi/Orochimaru hissed.

"This….This was your plan all along Orochimaru." Gai screamed realizing what he had done.

"That's right" Kakashi/Orochimaru cooed. Gai charged at Kakashi/Orochimaru but was smashed against a wall. Kakashi/Orochimaru turned to him and smiled. The Mangenkyou sharingan was spinning wildly.

"IM OFF TO DESTROY KONOHA"

**Chapter four end**

**4 0f 5 complete**

**-Demonardvark- **


	5. The ultimate technique

**Gai's Final Plan to Defeat Kakashi **

**(I don't own the rights to Naruto)**

**Chapter Five**

"I won't let you destroy Konoha, Orochimaru or Kakashi, whoever you are!" Gai bellowed.

"Hahahahaha" Kakashi/Orochimaru taunted. "From now on I think I shall go by Kakashimaru. It has a nice tone to it." Kakashimaru said whimsically.

"You have forgotten one thing Kakashimaru" Gai grinned with an evil look.

"You think so?" Kakashimaru questioned

"BEHOLD MY POWER" Gai flashed his lingerie at Kakashimaru. Kakashimaru stood there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "It…It had no effect?" Gai questioned

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" Kakashimaru sneered. "I am a man over sixty years old who kidnaps twelve year old boys, locks them in dark caves; brain washes them, and tries to take over their bodies. What part of a grown man in lingerie do you think would disturb me? I handed you that power because I knew it would have no effect on me" Kakashimaru gloated.

"Good point" Gai nodded. He could not be helped but be impressed at Kakashimaru's perversion. "Still, if I open the remaining two inner gates, I should be able to destroy you." Gai roared as he charged Kakashimaru. Kakashimaru nimbly dodged and punched Gai in the stomach.

"FOOL, I have the sharingan now. You may as well be sitting still. All your moves are clear as day to me. I can see everything" Kakashimaru sneered.

"THEN SEE THIS" Kabuto screamed.

Kakashimaru turned and was caught in the thigh by Kabuto's Chakra scalpel.

"KABUTO YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kakashimaru screamed.

"I'm stopping you Kakashi" Kabuto replied

"IDIOT, I HAVE TAKEN OVER HIS BODY" Kakashimaru screamed.

"I know that's why I am going to destroy it." Kabuto's face was filled with rage. "All these years by your side and you only tease me with those lollipops. You give away the lingerie to Gai and let him wear it for you. Then you go and take over someone else's body. Forgive me Orochimaru but I won't let anyone take my place" Kabuto yelled as he went to attack Kakashimaru again.

Kakashimaru dodged and kicked Kabuto in the stomach. Kabuto bounced into the air and was impaled on a lighting blade.

"Fool" Kakashimaru taunted. "Now that I have the sharingan I have no need for you" Kakashimaru threw Kabuto to the ground.

"I'm not done" Kabuto muttered as he sliced Kakashimaru's other leg with his chakra scalpel. Kakashimaru screamed and kicked Kabuto at Gai. Gai caught Kabuto in his arms and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"I have severed the muscles and nerves in his legs. He cannot walk easily now." Kabuto coughed. "You can beat him now, sexy beast of Konoha"

"You have done more than enough Kabuto" Gai said softly. "Rest now" Kabuto smiled and passed out.

Without a word Gai charged at Kakashimaru. Kakashimaru's body stretched and slithered away from Gai.

"Just because my legs don't work doesn't mean I can't move easily" Kakashimaru grinned. Gai grimaced. It was true he wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with Kakashimaru now.

"NOW GAI SENSE, YOU CAN GET HIM" Lee screamed

"WHAT?" Gai and Kakashimaru both bellowed.

Lee was behind Kakashimaru and had him in an arm lock. Lee's skin was dark red and he held Kakashimaru so tight that bones could be heard snapping.

"You activated the seventh gate?" Gai asked shocked.

"Yes Gai sensei. I will do anything in the world to help you." Lee replied happily.

"Thank you Lee for standing by my side even when I was a fool" Gai cried. "NOW LET'S END THIS. MORNING PEACOCK" Gai bellowed and began his ultimate attack on Kakashimaru. However, as soon as the first hit got close his hand stopped. He couldn't kill Kakashi. He wanted to beat him but he could never kill him, not Kakashi.

"Hahahahaha, You can't do it can you?" Kakashimaru deviously announced.

Tears flowed down Gai's face. Suddenly, Orochimaru's voice could no longer be heard coming out of Kakashi.

"Gai" Kakashi muttered.

"KAKASHI, YOU ARE STILL IN THERE?" Gai asked desperately.

"Not for long. Soon I will lose control to Orochimaru again. Please Gai kill me. Do not let the sharingan fall into Orochimaru's hands again." Kakashi whimpered.

"I can't Kakashi" Gai replied.

"Why not, you will finally win" Kakashi smiled.

"There would be no point in winning now Kakashi" Gai said softly. "All these years I wanted to beat you. It was only to show you how good I was. Only to show you how special I was. It was all so I could be by your side and show you I was strong enough. The truth is…" Gai trembled.

"I know Gai." Kakashi whispered. "I have always known. I have always felt the same. However, we are out of time. Do the right thing Gai. If not for Konoha do it for me." Kakashi said crying softly.

Gai held Kakashi's head in his hands. He brought it close to his lips and whispered. "Kakashi….. I…… I…… you….. ARE AN ASS FOR NOT TELLING ME ALL THESE YEARS"

Kakashi looked shocked. Gai pounded his fist as hard as could into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi vomited profusely and Orochimaru went rocketing out of his body.

"NOOOO" Orochimaru screamed. "I HAD THE SHARINGAN".

"You made one mistake" Gai boasted proudly. "Kakashi is the king of vomit darts."

Lee shook his head and looked down ashamed. After all of this, that would be the technique that defeated Orochimaru.

"Lee you can let me go now" Kakashi said. He then patted Lee on the head "Remember Lee, every ninja technique has some use. It is merely finding it that is often difficult"

"Kakashi sensei you are so wise." Lee gushed. "GAI SENSEI, You planned this the second Orochimaru took over didn't you"

"Correct Lee" Gai smiled giving a thumbs up. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stared at Gai.

"You had no clue did you" Kakashi whispered.

"Shhhh, not in front of Lee" Gai whined.

"THIS ISN'T OVER" Orochimaru screamed.

"Yes it is" Sasuke said from behind Orochimaru.

"SASUKE" Orochimaru exclaimed almost in fear.

"It is time for my bubble bath AND NO ONE RAN MY WATER" Sasuke screamed. Before he had a chance to explain himself, Sasuke launched a gigantic fireball at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged but the fire ball smashed into the side of the cave causing it to start to crumble.

"EVERYONE OUT" Gai exclaimed as he tried to pick up and help Kakashi escape from the crumbling lair.

"What is wrong with you" Sasuke asked as the rocks fell from the ceiling.

"What do you mean" Gai asked. He then realized he was still in the lingerie and was cuddling Kakashi. Gai blushed and screamed "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

"HA I KNEW IT" Pakkun bellowed behind them.

"Pakkun help us get out" Kakashi moaned.

"Eh I guess so" Pakkun shrugged and helped drag Kakashi out of the crumbling cave. Gai looked back and saw Sasuke wink at him before falling rock separated them. Pakkun, Lee, Gai, and Kakashi managed to safely get out of the cave and where sitting by the entrance.

"It is finally over" Gai exclaimed exhausted.

"It's entirely your fault" Kakashi whined.

"MY FAULT" Gai bellowed. Soon Kakashi and Gai were embroiled in a vicious argument. Lee shrugged.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal". Lee said with a grimace.

"Hey kid there is three hot women over there playing in the water. Wanna come join us?" Pakkun asked.

"Might as well" Lee replied as he and Pakkun walked away leaving Gai and Kakashi alone to their argument.

**Chapter five end**

**5 0f 5 complete**

**-Demonardvark- **


	6. Epilogue in Tanzaku Town

**Gai's Final Plan to Defeat Kakashi **

**(I don't own the rights to Naruto)**

**Epilogue **

As time passed things began to calm down. The Lingerie Incident as it became known slowly disappeared from memory. Gai was forgiven for his foolishness. It was blamed entirely on Orochimaru. Gai took some time away from Konoha to clear his head. He stood at the ruins of Tanzaku Castle and thought about everything that had happened.

"I thought I would find you here" Kakashi said. Gai turned and saw Kakashi walk towards him. "Mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked.

"No" Gai responded.

"Do not worry yourself over what happened." Kakashi said softly placing his hand on Gai's shoulder.

"I cannot help it. It was my fault" Gai said shamefully. Before he knew it, Kakashi pulled Gai into his arms and was holding him tightly.

"I owe you a great deal" Kakashi whispered in Gai's ear. His breathe was warm and Gai felt chills run down his spine.

"Why Kakashi" Gai replied weakly. He felt himself losing control of his body.

"You showed me a great deal of admiration the other day." Kakashi cooed. Gai reached up and pulled down Kakashi's mask and looked at his face. It was the most handsome face he had ever seen. Gai's lips began to tremble.

"I have one more challenge" Kakashi said slyly.

"What" Gai asked slightly confused.

"A kissing contest" Kakashi said coyly. Gai stood up and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. He slowly and passionately kissed him. They didn't part for almost two minutes. Once he pulled away, Kakashi fell limp in Gai's arms.

"It looks like you finally win" Kakashi said blushing.

"Yes, I believe I have" Gai said coyly. "You know I still have the lingerie" Gai smirked. Kakashi looked up at him devilishly. They pulled each other closer and began to make out passionately.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Naruto screamed confused. "I WAS SENT ON A MISSION TO FIND YOU TO AND I FIND YOU HERE. DOING…… THAT?" Naruto looked completely dumbfounded. "WHAT IN THE SWEET NAME OF HOT RAMEN ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!!!"

"HEY ITS THAT PERVERT IN THE GREEN OUTFIT AGAIN" the mob of Tanzaku Town screamed. "THAT KID IS WITH THE PERVERT, LET'S GET HIM".

"WHAAAAAAAT" Naruto screamed. He ran as fast as he could with the mob of Tanzaku Town chasing after him. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG? I WAS JUST SENT HERE TO FIND THEM." Naruto yelled.

Gai and Kakashi stood cuddling watching Naruto being chased all around Tanzaku Town. Naruto ended up at a strange looking booth.

"YOU THERE UGLY KID WITH YELLOW HAIR, PLAY GAME." The man threw a bottle at Naruto. "DRINK UP IT GOOD" Without thinking Naruto downed the bottle. His stomach began to roar. "HAHA YOU LOSE TOO"

"WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY" Naruto screamed as he ran about Tanzaku Town being hunted down with his stomach about to explode. "I WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS STORY. WHAT THE F#%."

**Epilogue end**

**6 0f 5 complete**

**-Demonardvark- **

_**Well there you have it. That is the end of my first fan fiction. I know it was a little bit silly but, I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you took the time to read the whole thing and are reading this now, please review it. It was my first and I really look forward to some constructive criticism. Stay tuned as I write some more and if you have a request feel free to send me a message. Thanks for reading.**_

_**-Demonardvark-**_


End file.
